warriorcats_of_polarclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rory Daybreak/The Truth About Sacred Grove
Part 17 I am continuing to write my “documentary” of my life back on Free Realms as a Warrior Cat, even though I am taking a break from it all for a while on the other wikis and games. Here is the next part, also I don’t know why I call them parts, I guess they are just more of journal entries that are way overdue, and I remember bits and pieces of everything for the most part, there isn’t much detail since I can’t remember too much about everything, so I can’t really call them chapters ha ha whatever o-o’. Part 16 Rory’s Forgotten Past Omen Claw stood up and clenched the grass with his spiritual paws, and then sat down once again. He then continued to speak to Rory. “I remember back when you were younger and Blossom Claw told you about lions and tigers and said started mewing at you rrroooaaarrr rrooooaaarr and you would always crouch and smile at her. You’re original name back in your clan which we had come from is still unknown to you, isn’t it? You only know the name we gave you, which was Rory. Right?” Rory nodded, then spoke, “Would you mind telling me what the clan called me? My real name given as a kit?” Omen Claw nodded slowly and shut his eyes for a moment. “You were born into a Clan known as the Warrior Cats of Silent Shallows Clan, we had all been rogues until the leader decided to unite us and declare us a clan, there was only 26 of us, not a bad number, but he wasn’t fit to lead, and the name came from the fact that we had always slept by a quiet calm creek, and I was the Leader, Shamble Pelt’s older brother.” Omen Claw paused. “Now to tell you your name, it was a simple name, they called you Shiver Paw. I figure you can connect the dots as to why they named you that.” “So,” Rory looked to his feet for a moment then up at Omen Claw with a curious face, “So, why did you change my name then?” Omen Claw grinned slightly at his question, “I decided you’d need a new name as you were beginning life as a Rogue more so than a Clan Cat, they hadn’t known what to do with you, seeing you were weak and wouldn’t last in war, and they knew you would probably be a bad medic as well, so they were going to try to force you into being a Warrior when you grew up, but the reason I changed your name was because I saw that,” Omen Claw walked towards Rory as he talked, “within you, you were much better than they thought or hoped for you, I knew if I kept that name, you’d beat yourself up more, so I left you decide your name along with some of us, and you came up with Daybreak, at first some of the gang thought you said that because it was what we called the sun rise. Yet I knew you meant more than that, since you were different, and I loved you or being so different.” Rory was a bit shaken and nervous from seeing Omen Claw in front of him telling him such things, he was almost zoning out from time to time in disbelief, but he was on edge questioning everything to himself. “Thanks for telling me that, but the name isn’t too bad.” Rory laughed. Sacred Grove Omen Claw sat in front of Rory, about a foot away from him. “Rory I came here to enlighten you of your past, but there is something else I must tell you.” Omen Claw looked into Rory’s eyes to see if he was understanding, and came to the conclusion that he was when Rory swished his tail and nodded with the feeling of eagerness. “I believe you have met a cat known as Star Cast Eclipse, correct?” Rory agreed. “And you are aware that here in Sacred Grove throughout your life, things seem to be more than they seem correct?” Rory nodded slowly to this, with a confused look on his face. “Well, then get comfortable, because I am going to tell you something that you may be thinking and need confirmed and something that may shock you.” Rory mewed to his Uncle, “I am ready to hear it, I have had my own theories about enough odd things in Sacred Grove.” Omen Claw nodded. “I figured you would being the smart guy you are, I knew you’d catch on, and everyone really has, it is just that almost none of them know how to put these superstitions to action.” Omen Claw smiled and his spiritual essence faded for a brief moment. “I am going to tell you about how we at Sacred Grove are all connected. I may have hinted at this earlier but my old head here seems to be losing its memory.” He continued as he joked. Rory kept slouching slightly with his ears perked in a way that made them seem to be almost going down and back, but he was interested in what Omen Claw was beginning to explain. “We are all connected Rory, not from one to another, but in a way that exceeds many beliefs. Here in Sacred Grove, you are aware that there is a magic energy, and a spiritual energy as well,” He motioned his eyes to his side meaning himself. “In Sacred Grove, Star Clan is not what it seems, and magic and spirit energy mixes here. It blends in a way like no other. Here in Sacred Grove, the three most prevalent races are connected, and by the essence of the magical influence, you are actually more than you seem and or believe.” Omen Claw informed him. “So what are you saying, that the three species, which would be Wolves, Cats and two legs, the humans, are all connected spiritually from magic? So are you trying to say I am everyone and everyone is me? That doesn’t sound normal or right at all.” Rory questioned with tiny pupils showing his disbelief and confusion. “No, no Rory, you are not all connected, but the spiritual bonds are, and with the magic you are, not connected to the people. We are all connected by our spirits to all three main races.” Omen Claw paused then took a deep sigh, “Well I guess it would be four species, since pixies are as common around the two legs as well. But pixies aren’t much more than humans with wings. Their wings don’t do much either.” Omen Claw continued. “So, you mean that all of the species in Sacred Grove are connected…….. So do you mean that every being has a spirit that connects them to another? I am lost sorry I don’t exactly get it.” Rory admitted. “I will tell this as simply as I can, Each single being in Sacred Grove, whether he or she be human, wolf, cat, pixie, are more than they seem. Their spirit is capable of being able to awaken the magic energy within them, it is quite hard to do, but in doing so, you will become another species, but you would still be you, I human could become a feline form of themselves, and a feline could become a wolf of themselves as well, not metaphorically, but actually.” Omen Claw explained. Daybreak Understands Rory’s eyes widened in understanding and anxiousness. “So I could become a wolf if I wanted to? Or a human or pixie?” “Yes, those are the post prevalent throughout Sacred Grove, what I mean by that is, that you could become a pony, a dragonfly, mushroom, even a frog if you wanted to.” Omen Claw joked as he helped make sense of it to Rory. “Well why would we start as different species then?” Rory questioned his deceased mentor. “You are selected into becoming what you can and will be, by Star Clan, as it is called by the cats. Star Clan Cats from past lives are able to decide what the next generation would become, and there are so many cats because the clans struggle the most due to the chaos, and you Rory, were lucky enough to be such a caring spirit put into a feline. You can do “good” for these cats and you knew it from a young age. I am not saying you are the answer, but you sure do play a large role in it, even if no one, not even your self sees that.” Omen Claw assured him. “So I am still a wolf, cat, and all that other stuff too, but my main body is a feline?” Rory questioned. Omen Claw nodded. “That is so cool!” Rory looked at him with an excited smile upon his face, even though it was a lot to take in and was somewhat creepy he understood it, and everyone was like that. Omen Claw backed up a bit then smiled, “It’s great you understand now Daybreak, here let me prove how it is easier without your body, but I don’t want you killing yourself to look this cool,” Omen Claw laughed as his entire presence flashed and faded for a second, the wind blew threw him, as he seemed as if a mist cloud, then he was sitting before Rory, taller, stronger, and more fluffy, as a Wolf. Rory watched in amazement, and then Omen Claw changed to look like his feline self once again. “Hey Omen Claw, you mentioned about that cat I know, Star Cast, what were you hinting at about her?” Rory questioned him. “Ah. Yes Star Cast Eclipse, she plays an important role in all of this, very important.” Omen Claw had his eyes closed as he spoke so he could think of what he was going to explain, but Rory then interrupted. “You’re not saying she’s going to be my mate are you?” Rory smirked and looked to Omen Claw with what was probably the most awkward and foolish face he had ever made. “Do we end up getting together and loving each other for the rest of our lives or something Uncle?” Rory looked at him with a strange confused but flattered face. Omen Claw opened his eyes with a grunt and whacked Rory upside the head. “No, you fool! You really do start questioning everything when you are about to be told something like this,” He shook his head, “And what’s wrong with you thinking I’m some sort of time god, I can’t see the future, maybe you do, but I don’t think you two would be so great together my self, and neither do you, you were just questioning if I was going to tell you she was the girl of your dreams and you barely ever talk to her.” Omen Claw smirked and turned his head, “How about you stay quiet so I can tell you,” He looked at Rory with an unamused stare, “Okay?” Rory nodded as he was shrunken back with his ears down and eyes widened at the fact he had just been slapped by the spirit of his Uncle, and that he had probably just asked the strangest question in one of the most eventful moments in his life. (o3o) Continuing Well thanks for reading xD this one was probably a part where I could have kept writing, but eh I’ll leave y’all on your toes in the worst place possible cause I mean its Rory we’re talking about :P Part 18 Category:Blog posts